Sugar Rush: Outbreak
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: During a storm at the arcade, a virus is unleashed and latches himself into Candi's code without anyone knowing it. However, while doing so, a glitch is created. Sequel to Sugar Rush: Candi's Confession.
1. Preparing For The Storm

**Chapter 1: Preparing For The Storm**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, October 22nd 2108"_

It was another busy day in the arcade. Like all of the other days before, gamers were playing whatever games they wanted. However, while they were playing, Litwak had checked the weather and saw that there was going to be a storm the next day. He became afraid because the storm could potentially cause the power to go out and the games to power down. And if that happened, then the game characters could possibly have their memories wiped out. He then decided to have the arcade prepare for the storm after closing.

Eventually, it was closing time at the arcade. Once the last of the gamers had left, Litwak told the game characters about the storm. He then turned out the lights and left the arcade, locking the doors behind him.

Meanwhile, the characters in each game were hit with a wave of dread and doubt, practically paralyzed in fear.

 _"What are we going to do? Our memories could be wiped if our games power down!"_ Ralph wondered frantically, accidentally breaking the side of the apartment building in Niceland with his outburst.

Ralph had said it, but the other game characters were all thinking it.

 _"I have to think.. I got to think.. This isn't fair! I have the recognition that I've longed for, and I have so many friends... some of whom would disappear if our game got shut down. They aren't part of the game, so they'll die."_ Ralph thought.

Ralph slumped against the Niceland building next to the hole that he made.

 _"Everything that I've worked so hard for will disappear in an instant. Even if things only go back to the way they were... Vanellope... the thought of forgetting her. How we met, and how I saved her game and life..."_ Ralph thought.

Ralph got sick to his stomach. His eyes welled with tears and he could feel the rage building inside of him. He clenched his fists and breathed heavily through his nose, trying to calm himself down but failing.

Before Ralph had a chance to topple the building in his sudden grief-stricken rage, an alarm went off near the mine carts that led to Game Central Station, and an announcement could be heard signaling everyone there.

* * *

As the characters of Fix-It Felix Jr. left their game, they could hear a new repeating announcement that replaced the usual warning that Sonic said about characters leaving their games. Clyde could be seen on the screens.

"Attention, everyone. Please remain calm and report to the entrance of Tapper's. We are having an emergency meeting to discuss what we can do to keep the damage that may occur to a minimum." Clyde announced calmly.

The game characters nodded and most of them headed to the entrance of Tapper's. Once they were there, the message was replaced with a live broadcast from the entrance of Tapper's, so that everyone could see and hear it without needing to actually be there. A loud echoing sound reverberated throughout Game Central Station as Zangief tapped the mic, since Clyde had no hands to do it himself.

"Thank you, Zangief." Clyde said calmly.

Zangief stepped to the side and Clyde floated up to the mic.

"Now everyone, I know things are a bit hectic right now with the sudden news. But we do have a plan of action." Clyde announced.

Clyde smiled faintly, looking over the crowd. He paused to give everyone a moment to sigh in relief and then announced with a warm reassuring smile "Vanellope has offered sanctuary in Sugar Rush to those characters whose games erase their highscores and characters memories if they power down during the storm.".

Vanellope glitched onto the podium and took the mic from Clyde.

"That's right. You see, before our game was plugged in, Sugar Rush's programmers always meant to make the game have an increasing roster of racers, so our game has a large amount of unused space. However, the programmers never got around to making new characters." Vanellope explained.

Vanellope then placed the mic back on the podium, glitched over to where Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo were standing, and gave them a smirk.

"You are all coming with me." Vanellope said to Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo.

Clyde floated back up to the mic and continued to speak.

"The characters of E-Z Livin' 2 have also extended a similar invitation, since multiple instances of the same few characters are used no matter what location is loaded at the time, so their game can easily accommodate a large amount of characters. We have until tomorrow to prepare, so please decide on your game of choice before then. That is all." Clyde announced.

With that, Clyde concluded the meeting and headed back to Pac-Man in order to pack up a few spare bodies, just in case if he died during the storm.

Almost everyone else then left in a bit of a hurry. Once they were gone, Vanellope turned to Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo.

"This will be great! It's just like a sleepover!" Vanellope said as she jumped around in excitement.

However, Ralph had his doubts. He felt like something bad was going to happen during the storm.

"Vanellope, I can't shake the feeling that not everything will go as planned." Ralph said, hesitantly.

"It'll be fine, Stinkbrain." Vanellope said with a confident smirk.

"Yeah." Ralph said skeptically, his brow still furrowed. He then thought _"I hope your right, Vanellope. And I hope that nothing bad happens."_.


	2. The Storm

**Chapter 2: The Storm**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, October 23rd 2108"_

The next day came in a flash.

Sure enough, there was a storm. Litwak had decided to keep the arcade closed just until after the storm passed, since he had learned that it wasn't supposed to be on all day, and he had notified anyone that wanted to come to the arcade to stay at their homes until the storm passed. Meanwhile, the game characters were already in the games that they had chosen to stay in throughout what they all hoped would only amount to a few hours. In Sugar Rush, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo were standing at the bottom of the rainbow bridge, waiting for the storm to pass. In addition to them, the Nicelanders, a couple of Toads, and a couple of characters from Paperboy had decided to stay in Sugar Rush in order to wait out the storm.

"Don't worry, everyone. Nothing bad will happen. The storm will pass us, and everything will be fine." Vanellope said reassuringly.

Lucy sighed.

"I hope your right, Vanellope." Lucy said.

Vanellope frowned.

"And besides, what's the worst that could happen?" Vanellope asked.

Just as she asked that, a bolt of lightning crashed through the arcade and hit the Surge Protector that Game Central Station was in, leaving a hole in the wall on the inside. The impact was felt in all of the games, and the game characters in the different games screamed in horror.

"We're going to die!" one of the Toads screamed.

Tamora held her hands up in order to calm down the crowd.

"Calm down, everyone! We are not going to die!" Tamora said.

Everyone calmed down. By then, the storm stopped and passed. The game characters in the different games cheered upon seeing that none of the games had shut down, and they all made their way out of the games that they were in and into Game Central Station. They inspected the hole that had appeared from the lightning strike and thought that it wasn't going to be a big concern to them, as long as they eventually got it fixed. But since the storm had passed, Litwak decided to open back up the arcade, and gamers were starting to arrive at the arcade, so the game characters started heading to their games in order to prepare for any quarter alerts.

However, the moment that the game characters were gone, a glowing ball of energy arose from the hole in the wall. It swirled in the air and then took the form of a man. The man was tall and thin, and he had pale skin and black hair that had purple bangs, and he wore a long purple robe and black boots. He breathed heavily and stretched his arms before looking around.

"At last, I am free." the man said.


	3. Anton The Virus

**Chapter 3: Anton The Virus**

The man walked away from the hole and started to make his way through Game Central Station. As he walked, he looked at all of the different game ports that led to all of the different games.

The man's name was Anton, and he was a virus. He had been locked up by Surge Protector in 1986 and hadn't been able to get out ever since. However, because the effects of storms made the arcade vulnerable to viruses, and the bolt of lightning had hit Game Central Station and freed him. So now he was trying to find a game to take over.

Anton eventually stopped walking when he came across the Sugar Rush game portal.

"Sugar Rush? Hmm, this game sounds interesting. I might as well go in here and see what it's like." Anton thought.

Anton then entered the Sugar Rush game portal.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Sugar Rush, the Sugar Rush racers hopped out of their karts. It was now after arcade hours, and they finished racing.

"Great day of racing, everyone. Now since the arcade is closed, let's hold the Random Roster Race before going on any missions." Vanellope said.

The Sugar Rush racers nodded in agreement, got into their karts, and got ready for the race. The countdown began and all of the Sugar Rush racers sat patiently at the starting line.

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

 _GO!_

All of the Sugar Rush racers were off, and the fight began for first place. They drove to Gumball Gorge and started swerving in order to avoid all of the gumballs. Sticky, not being the best racer in Sugar Rush, was immediately struck by a giant gumball. Her kart flew through the air and crashed right into Snowanna, knocking her back a bit.

Torvald was in last place, but she managed to catch up to the other Sugar Rush racers very easily. She drove right past Gloyd, who had just gotten a Sweet Seeker. The Pumpkin themed racer immediately fired the Sweet Seeker at Torvald, but Jubileena unintentionally got into the line of fire and her back-bumper was struck by the Sweet Seeker, throwing the Cherriot into the air. Unfortunately for Gloyd, her kart landed right on top of his kart.

"What the cupcakes?" Gloyd asked as his vision was clouded by the Cherriot landing on top of him.

Despite the major setback, Gloyd continued driving, but because he couldn't see, he ended up skidding into Crumbelina. Crumbelina, being the dirty driver that she was, rammed into Jubileena and Gloyd, causing them both to miss the large cliff jump, and they both plummeted into a chocolate lake that was below the Gumball Gorge.

Citrusella gained a Sweet Seeker and fired it at Adorabeezle, blowing the Ice Rocket to bits. Adorabeezle went crashing onto the track and watched as the other karts drove past her.

* * *

While the Random Roster Race went on, Anton arrived in Sugar Rush and stood at the very top of the rainbow bridge. He looked around and grinned.

 _"This place is perfect. I can't wait for this to all be mine."_ Anton thought.

Anton walked down the rainbow bridge and reached the brown sugar dirt at the ground.

 _"I wonder if any of this game's characters are here."_ Anton thought.

Anton made his way to the racetrack. Once he arrived at the racetrack, he stood close to the track, and a blast of wind came towards Anton's direction. Taffyta, Minty, and Nougetsia raced past him on the racetrack, and they didn't even notice that he was standing there.

 _"I can't wait for this all to be mine."_ Anton thought, giddily. He then wondered _"Now, where would the Code Room be?"_.

However, because Anton had never been in Sugar Rush before, he had no idea where Vanellope's castle was. Suddenly, he spotted Creamy Buttercap, who was out for a walk. He ran over to her.

"You there, brown girl!" Anton called out.

Creamy turned to him in confusion.

"Yes?" Creamy asked.

"Do you know where the castle of this game's leader is?" Anton asked.

Creamy nodded and pointed at the castle, which was in the distance. Anton noticed it and turned back to Creamy.

"Thank you." Anton said.

Anton then scurried off in the direction of the castle.

* * *

Five minutes later, Anton arrived at the castle. He noticed that the Oreo guards were marching in front of the entrance and chanting the same thing that they always did in order to stay in formation and be focused on their job. Anton looked at the Oreo guards and then realized that he could easily defeat the Oreo guards and go in through the main entrance, but he didn't want to let anyone know who he was yet. Anton then noticed a barred window that lead into the fungeon, and he got an idea. He ran over to the barred window, knelt down, and ran his fingers across the bars like someone would play an guitar. The pixels of the bars started to glitch red a little, and Anton passed right through them like they didn't exist.

"Now to find the Code Room." Anton muttered as he ran through the halls of the fungeon and into the castle.

It didn't take long for Anton to find the Code Room. He figured that it would be in an important location, but hidden from view. He made his way into the throne room and looked behind the curtain to see the door to the Code Room. He then walked up to the door to the Code Room and placed his hands on the surface of the door. Like the bars of the window, the door started to glitch red, and Anton passed right through. He started to fall, but then his hands and feet started glitching red, and he started floating in the air.

"Ah, the code. The lifeblood of the game." Anton said.

He floated over to the different codes and headed towards the Sugar Rush racers code boxes. He was planning on latching himself into one of the Sugar Rush racers code boxes and taking over their body before trying to take over Sugar Rush and the rest of the arcade.

"Tracks... karts... ah, the racers." Anton said.

Anton floated over to the Sugar Rush racers code boxes and looked through them.

"Taffyta Muttonfudge... Swizzle Malarkey... Citrusella Flugpucker... Gloyd Orangeboar..." Anton muttered.

He then came across Candi's code box and chose to latch himself to her. He floated above the code box and grabbed the wires that connected the top of the code box.

"You are just a kid, Miss Owens, but you'll be really useful to my plans." Anton said.

Anton then pressed his hands against the wires. There was a red glow before his hands turned into red pixels that got sucked into the wires and traveled into the code box. Soon, the rest of his body turned into red pixels and got sucked into the wires and the code box. The last thing that was heard from him was evil laughter as he disappeared into the code box.

* * *

Back at the racetrack, the Random Roster Race was still going on. The Sugar Rush racers that were still in the race had completed the jump from the red velvet cake, and they were now in the Ice Cream Mountains. Candi was in fifth place, behind Vanellope, Taffyta, Crumbelina, and Rancis. Candi was enjoying the race and trying her best to get in first place. However, as she drove, she felt a disturbance running through her code. She looked down at her hands and gasped at the sight of them flickering with a flash of red.

"W-What's going on? What's happening to me?" Candi asked in horror.

Before she could continue to ponder the question, her attitude changed. For some reason, she wanted more power and control. She glanced up and noticed that she was approaching Crumbelina. Candi frowned and sped up so she was now behind the Tiramissle. She then rammed into the Tiramissle's back-bumper. Crumbelina felt a jolt, turned around, and her eyes widened when she saw Candi ramming her.

"Candi, what are you doing?" Crumbelina asked angrily.

Candi ignored her and rammed into her kart a second time, making Crumbelina slam back against her seat. Crumbelina groaned in pain, but continued with the race. She struggled to drive faster, but Candi was still right behind her. The two of them then came across a couple of power-ups. Crumbelina missed one, but Candi got one. She gained an Ice Cream cannon and fired a sundae at Crumbelina. Crumbelina gasped in shock and tried to drive out of the way. However, Crumbelina couldn't react in time and was ala-moded. Candi smirked and drove past her mother.

Candi then approached Rancis. She drove behind him and proceeded to ram into the RV1.

"Hey, stop it!" Rancis shouted.

Candi ignored him and rammed into him again.

 _"Okay, that's it. She wants to play hard, so I'll play harder."_ Rancis thought angrily.

With a stunning amount of speed, Rancis crashed right into the side of the Tiramissle II. Candi screamed as her kart spun out, and without missing a beat, Rancis gained a Sticky Slick and dropped it in front of her, causing the Tiramissle II to slide down the track. Candi watched as Rancis drove off, and soon she was fuming with rage.

"If Rancis thinks he can just beat me at my moment of glory, he is totally wrong!" Candi sneered.

Candi started driving again and she drove into another power-up, granting her the Sugar Rush power-up. Her kart speed increased and she zipped the track and was soon right next to Rancis again. Once more, she rammed into him, and this time, the impact made Rancis's kart spin out. Candi smirked in satisfaction and sped off.

Candi then approached Taffyta. Taffyta was having a hard time because the Pink Lightning skidded over the slippery track, and she was trying to prevent Candi from overtaking second place. She saw Candi race through another power-up and a chocolate syrup canon appeared. Taffyta gasped and slammed down on the gas pedal in order to gain more distance and place herself as far away from Candi's firing range as she could. Candi frowned and shot the chocolate syrup cannon. The hot syrup fell on the road ahead of Taffyta, and it rapidly melted the crystal ice track and opened a pit in the middle of the road, leading into the deep abyss of the mountains. Taffyta's eyes bugged wide and she immediately slammed her foot back on the brakes, but the slippery surface of the road didn't allow the Pink Lightning to halt in time, and she fell into the pit with a shrieking scream. Candi avoided the trap and smiled triumphantly as she secured second place.

 _"Now it's time to get Vanellope."_ Candi thought.

Candi then reached the rainbow road and drove through it before reaching the end of the tunnel. She sped up and soon reached Vanellope. Candi drove next right next to Vanellope and rammed into her, but unlike with Crumbelina and Rancis, she kept the Tiramissle II locked right next to the Blender.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Vanellope asked angrily.

Candi slammed the Blender even harder, denting the kart door. She then took out a hook that was attached to a rope out of the glove compartment in the Tiramissle II and hooked the Blender with the Tiramissle II.

"Let go of my kart!" Vanellope ordered.

"Not a chance!" Candi shouted.

The two of them then came across another set of power-ups. Vanellope missed a power-up, but Candi got a Sweet Seeker. However, instead of just firing it at Vanellope, Candi literally ripped the Sweet Seeker out of the cannon, jumped out of her kart, and landed in Vanellope's kart. Before Vanellope could react, Candi jammed the Sweet Seeker into the Blender's engine, and leaped back into her kart and released the hook from the Blender. The Sweet Seeker lifted the Blender clean off of the ground. In the stands, Timothy, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, Turbo, Captain Kaiser, and Cinndon had stopped by the racetrack in order to watch the Random Roster Race. Their eyes widened in shock as the Blender was sent rocketing towards the stands that they were sitting in.

"Take cover!" Ralph shouted.

Ralph scooped Timothy, Felix, Tamora, Turbo, Captain Kaiser, and Cinndon up in his arms and leaped off of the stands as the Blender collided with the stands. The stands exploded on impact and went toppling onto the track, and the candy citizens went tumbling onto the track. Timothy, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, Turbo, Captain Kaiser, and Cinndon all went crashing to the ground. Felix was the first to get up, and he gazed upon the ruined track.

"Jiminy jaminy." Felix said in awe.

Meanwhile, Candi simply went on driving as if nothing happened. In a few minutes, she crossed the finish line, and the other Sugar Rush racers that were still in the race followed. Candi got out of the Tiramissle II and skipped towards the Sugar Rush racers that had crossed the finish line, the Sugar Rush racers that had died during the race and had regenerated, Timothy, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, Turbo, Captain Kaiser, and Cinndon.

"Some race, huh?" Candi asked triumphantly, expecting to be praised for what she had done.

Instead, Ralph turned to face her, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Y-You nearly got us killed." Ralph said, trembling as he realized just how close he, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo had gotten to being permanently terminated.

Candi just shrugged.

"Yeah, so? Now, are you going to praise me or not?" Candi asked, failing to grasp the danger that she put everybody in.

"Candi, you were as reckless and destructive as any Cy-Bug that I've fought during game time." Tamora replied scoldingly.

Vanellope made her way over to everyone, thankfully having survived the crash. Wynchel, Duncan, the Oreo guards, and the CLAW officers also showed up. Vanellope glared at Candi.

"Candi, what you just did endangered many lives. I'm afraid that you are under arrest for awhile." Vanellope said.

Two Oreo guards ran towards Candi and slapped a pair of chocolate handcuffs onto her arms. The Oreo guards then put Candi in a police van before driving towards the castle. Once the police van was gone, Crumbelina turned to Timothy, the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Captain Kaiser, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo.

"I'll go to the castle and talk to Candi. Maybe I can find out why she acted like that." Crumbelina said.

"Do you need me or Timothy to go with you?" Vanellope asked.

Crumbelina shook her head.

"No, this is something that I need to do with Candi alone." Crumbelina replied.

Crumbelina then got into the Tiramissle and started driving to the castle.

 _"Candi, what's wrong with you?"_ Crumbelina wondered.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Code Room, a new code box started to form. Many pieces of code formed the small blue box, which crackled with electricity. After the box was created, a name appeared on the box. The name on the code box read 'Candace Aaron.'.


	4. Candace Aaron

**Chapter 4: Candace Aaron**

 _Note: Candace Aaron belongs to jubileena._

* * *

 _Blink!_

All she remembered was flashing into existence. She blinked a couple times and looked down at her appearance. She had pale skin, freckles, braces, long brown hair that had bangs and a thin blue highlight, and brown eyes, and she was wearing a red shirt, a purple skirt, and white shoes. The girl looked back up and looked around Sugar Rush.

 _"Is this Sugar Rush?"_ the girl wondered.

The sound of kart engines roared in the background.

 _"I'm going to take that as a yes."_ the girl thought. She then thought _"I probably should make my way to the racetrack. The gamers won't like seeing that a character is not there when they are supposed to be there."_.

With that, the girl walked to the racetrack. Once she arrived, she saw Timothy, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Captain Kaiser, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo, who were still getting over the fact that Candi had all of the sudden decided to attack the other Sugar Rush racers and endanger everyone. She then noticed the popcorn stand, and how it had VVS in cursive.

 _"VVS? What is that supposed to stand for? Is it supposed to be some type of candy?"_ the girl wondered. She then shook her head and thought _"I don't know, but I can't worry about that right now. For now, I should head to the racetrack and find my kart."_.

The girl walked over to the racetrack and saw the karts, which were lined up in their usual places.

 _"Now where's my kart?"_ the girl wondered as she stood in the center of the starting line, gazing over the rows of karts.

Her eyes scanned each row to see if her programmed kart was anywhere to be seen, but she couldn't find it. While she stood at the starting line, Taffyta walked up to her and stood behind her.

"Hey, who are you?" Taffyta asked in confusion.

The girl turned around to face the Strawberry themed racer.

"My name is Candace Aaron." the girl replied.

Taffyta raised an eyebrow.

"Where exactly did you come from? I have never seen you before in my life." Taffyta asked.

Candace thought about it and then shrugged.

"I don't remember. I kind of just appeared by the racetrack." Candace replied. She then asked "Anyway, who are you?".

Taffyta smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry for not properly introducing myself. I'm Taffyta Muttonfudge, one of the best racers of this game." Taffyta replied.

Candace smiled.

"Okay. It's nice to meet you, Taffyta." Candace said, smiling.

Candace held her hand out to the Strawberry themed racer. Taffyta smiled and held her hand out in order to shake hands with Candace. However, when she touched Candace's hand, Taffyta's hand went straight through her hand, and Candace glitched, looking like she was computerized. Taffyta pulled away from the girl and gasped.

"GLITCH! Vanellope, there's a glitch!" Taffyta screamed out at the top of her lungs.

Vanellope ran over to where Taffyta and Candace were standing. Candace just stood in front of Taffyta, confused.

 _"Glitch? But I'm not a glitch. Even if I was, why is everyone so scared of me? It's not like I did anything wrong."_ Candace wondered.

Vanellope raised an eyebrow upon seeing that Candace wasn't even glitching.

"Um... Taffyta, are you sure that you saw her glitch? She's not even moving." Vanellope asked.

Taffyta nodded.

"Yes, I saw her. She was glitching like a maniac, and I couldn't even touch her because my hand went through her like she wasn't even there! I am not going to let our game get unplugged by some silly glitch in the program." Taffyta replied angrily.

Vanellope frowned and walked up to Candace. She put her arm through Candace, and like Taffyta, her arm went right through Candace, who glitched. Vanellope pulled her hand back in shock before turning to Taffyta.

"Taffyta, can I have a word with you?" Vanellope asked.

Taffyta nodded, and she and Vanellope walked a few feet away. Vanellope looked at Taffyta.

"Taffyta, I don't feel like putting her through what I went through." Vanellope said.

Taffyta huffed.

"But, Vanellope, she's an actual gitch. It's not like her code was messed with, like what Turbo did to your code." Taffyta said.

Vanellope nodded.

"I know that, but we can't just bully her. That's wrong! Whenever you and the other racers bullied me, I felt terrible. The best thing to do is to get along with her." Vanellope said.

Taffyta sighed and then nodded.

"Alright, fine." Taffyta said.

Vanellope suddenly got an idea.

"Taffyta, you remember how Turbo is a master of code hacking, right?" Vanellope asked.

Taffyta became confused, but she nodded.

"Yeah, that's right. Why are you asking?" Taffyta asked.

"Well, if you remember, Turbo can also fix codes. So, if he fixes her code, then she won't be a glitch anymore." Vanellope replied.

Taffyta thought about it and then nodded.

"Alright, I get what your saying. That sounds great." Taffyta said.

Vanellope and Taffyta then walked back over to Candace. Taffyta sighed and approached Candace.

"Listen, Candace, I'm sorry for my outburst a few moments ago. Can you forgive me?" Taffyta asked.

Candace smiled.

"Sure, Taffyta." Candace replied.

Just then, Crumbelina drove up to Timothy, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Captain Kaiser, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo. She got out and ran up to them, looking horrified.

"Guys!" Crumbelina shouted.

Timothy, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Captain Kaiser, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo turned to her in confusion.

"Crumbelina? What's wrong?" Turbo asked.

Crumbelina looked at everyone.

"Candi escaped." Crumbelina replied.


	5. The Breakout

**Chapter 5: The Breakout**

Timothy, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Captain Kaiser, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo gasped.

"What do you mean Candi escaped? You people probably have the tightest security around besides in Hero's Duty." Tamora asked.

Crumbelina sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Well, I had just driven away after Candi was brought to the castle..." Crumbelina started to reply.

* * *

 _Crumbelina drove to the castle. Once she arrived at the castle, she got out of the Tiramissle and walked into the castle. She walked down to the fungeon, where a couple of Oreo guards were. They noticed Crumbelina._

 _"Are you here to see Candi, Miss Owens?" one of the Oreo guards asked._

 _Crumbelina nodded._

 _"Yes, I am. Take me to her cell. I want to see why she attacked me, Rancis, Taffyta, and Vanellope." Crumbelina replied._

 _The Oreo guards nodded, and they escorted Crumbelina to Candi's cell, which was in the lowest level of the fungeon. One of the Oreo guards opened the cell door._

 _"In here." the Oreo guard said._

 _Crumbelina walked into the cell and saw Candi, who was completely immobilized. She was suspended in the air against a wall, a chain around each of her limbs, which stretched her and kept her from moving, and there also was a collar around her neck. Crumbelina turned to one of the Oreo guards in confusion._

 _"What is that collar for?" Crumbelina asked._

 _As a reply, the Oreo guard pressed a button on the wall. Instantly, a volt of electricity surged through Candi's body, causing her to scream in agony. Crumbelina winced._

 _"She'll be staying under our supervision for the time being. We'll be interrogating her in order to find out why she attacked you four, and then we'll release her. As for you, try to find a way to make sure that this never happens again." the Oreo guard replied._

 _Crumbelina nodded. The Oreo guard walked over to the cell door._

 _"I'll leave you alone for a few minutes in order to talk to her. When your ready to leave, just let us know." the Oreo guard said._

 _Crumbelina nodded again, and the Oreo guard closed the door. Crumbelina turned to Candi, who just stared back at her with a blank look._

 _"Candi, why did you attack me, Rancis, Taffyta, and Vanellope? Why did you do it?" Crumbelina asked._

 _Candi frowned._

 _"For all of my life and even before I was born, you and the other racers have been the popular ones. You were the ones that were loved. But me? I'm not like you and the others! So now it's my time to shine." Candi replied._

 _Crumbelina frowned._

 _"Candi, you hurt a lot of people. Do you realize that?" Crumbelina asked._

 _Candi didn't reply. She kept her head turned away, her eyes crinkled as she glared at the floor._

 _"Candi, I'm really disappointed in you. This isn't like you." Crumbelina said._

 _Candi turned her head enough to where she could see Crumbelina from the corner of her eyes, still fixated in a glare._

 _"Did you just come here to guilt trip me, mother? Because I have better things to do, like stare at the ceiling from my cot." Candi asked in a low voice, her eyes now closed._

 _Crumbelina sighed._

 _"You've changed, Candi. And not in a very good way. You need help." Crumbelina said._

 _Something snapped in Candi then. She jerked up against the wall, trying to fling herself at Crumbelina, while Crumbelina nearly toppled backwards._

 _"Don't you dare pretend that you care about me! You have no right to. I don't need your help... I never did." Candi snapped._

 _A deep sadness filled Crumbelina because of what Candi had said, and she rubbed the space between her eyes before glaring at Candi._

 _"That's quite obvious." Crumbelina said angrily._

 _Crumbelina then walked over to the cell door and knocked on it. The door opened and Crumbelina was about to walk through it. However, before she walked out, she looked back into the cell at Candi._

 _"I'm sorry about how you turned out, Candi. I wish that me and your father had brought you up better." Crumbelina said._

 _Crumbelina then left the cell, and the cell door closed and locked. Once she was gone, Candi grinned._

 _"So, you fools think that you can keep me here? Well then, I'll just have to prove you wrong." Candi muttered._

 _Candi then glitched red, and her body slipped out of the chains. She then walked over to the cell door and placed her hands on the surface of the door. The door started to glitch red, and Candi passed right through. A malicious grin formed on her face and she quickly made her way up to the first level of the fungeon. She ran up to the door that led to the castle and made it glitch red before passing through it. Once she was passed the door, a couple of Oreo guards spotted her._

 _"Hey it's Candi! She got out!" one of the Oreo guards said, alarmed._

 _Sour Bill, who had been with the Oreo guards and had heard everything that had went on down at the racetrack, gasped._

 _"Seize her!" Sour Bill ordered._

 _All of the Oreo guards charged at Candi. However, Candi smirked and had a wall of hardened caramel form. She then sent it in the Oreo guards direction, and they smashed to pieces. Candi then turned to Sour Bill, who just watched helplessly as all of the Oreo guards got defeated, and she smirked before putting her hands on a wall. The wall started to glitch red, and Candi saluted Sour Bill and passed right through the wall. Once Candi was gone, Crumbelina ran up to Sour Bill._

 _"What happened? I heard fighting." Crumbelina asked._

 _Sour Bill sighed._

 _"Candi escaped." Sour Bill replied._

* * *

"So after that, Sour Bill showed me exactly how Candi got out of the fungeon on CCTV footage. I then thanked him and came here." Crumbelina finished explaining.

Timothy, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Captain Kaiser, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo took in what Crumbelina had said.

"So, Candi's a glitch too?" Cinndon asked.

Tamora shook her head.

"No, she's not a glitch. A virus infected her." Tamora replied.

Candace raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, what is a virus?" Candace asked, not having been around for long.

Tamora turned to Candace.

"Viruses are corruptions in the code of a game. They are generally unaware creatures with one purpose, which is to destroy and multiply. But some viruses can be people that want to take over places, instead of destroying them. And viruses can also take over someone's code and possess them." Tamora replied.

Taffyta's eyes widened.

"So that must be why Candi attacked all of us. A virus is infecting her." Taffyta said.

Gloyd scowled.

"Well then, let's take down this son of a glitch. I'm not letting them mistreat my girlfriend." Gloyd sneered.

Vanellope held up her hands.

"Wait a minute, everyone. We can't just rush into this headfirst. We have to find the virus that's infecting her and get it out of her. Once the virus is removed, we'll kill it." Vanellope said.

"Alright, and what about me? What do I do?" Candace asked.

Vanellope thought about how Candace was a glitch and what they could do about it, since she couldn't use a reset to fix her error. Suddenly, she got an idea and turned to Turbo.

"Turbo, can you do me a favor?" Vanellope asked.

Turbo nodded.

"Sure, Vanellope. What is it that you want me to do?" Turbo asked.

"Candace is a glitch, meaning she's an error in the programming and can't leave Sugar Rush. However, I have a solution to that. While we try to find out how to remove the virus, I need you to take Candace to the Code Room and fix her code, so she becomes an actual character." Vanellope replied.

Turbo nodded.

"Okay." Turbo said. He then turned to Candace and said "Candace, come with me. We're going to fix you so you aren't a glitch anymore.".

Candace and Turbo then headed off to the castle. Meanwhile, Vanellope turned to Timothy, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Captain Kaiser, Ralph, Felix, and Tamora.

"Okay, here's the plan. Timothy, Kaiser, Ralph, Felix, and Tamora, you stay here, in case Candi shows up. Meanwhile, the rest of us will try to see if Candi left Sugar Rush and is in another game." Vanellope announced.

Timothy, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Captain Kaiser, Ralph, Felix, and Tamora nodded in agreement. The Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon said goodbye to Timothy, Captain Kaiser, Ralph, Felix, and Tamora before they headed towards the exit of Sugar Rush.


	6. Fixing Candace's Code

**Chapter 6: Fixing Candace's Code**

Turbo led Candace to the castle. Once they were there, they went inside.

"Do you know what a Code Room is?" Turbo asked.

Candace shook her head.

"No. What exactly is a Code Room?" Candace asked.

"It's a room where all of the codes of the game are kept, such as the codes to the characters, the maps, the items, and so on. Every game has one." Turbo replied.

Turbo brought Candace into the throne room and led her to the Code Room. He opened the door for them by inputting the Konami Code and tied a licorice rope around his waist before he grabbed another licorice rope and turned to Candace.

"Are you ready, Candace?" Turbo asked, handing Candace the licorice rope.

Candace nodded.

"I'm ready." Candace replied.

Candace tied the licorice rope around her waist, and the two of them made their way into the Code Room. It took a little help from Turbo for Candace to get used to floating, but she slowly worked her way towards the mass of lights. Candace floated past boxes and wires, reading off some of the names of the various characters, tracks, features, and karts, and then she turned to Turbo.

"Why did you bring me here?" Candace asked in confusion.

"Candace, you are a glitch, right?" Turbo asked.

Candace nodded.

"Yeah." Candace replied.

"Well, like I said before, I'm going to fix you so your not a glitch anymore. I know code better then anyone, and I can definitely repair your code." Turbo replied.

"You can?" Candace asked.

Turbo nodded.

"I can do better then that. I'll make you complete. It should be really easy for me to do that because I'm an expert in hacking codes." Turbo replied.

Candace smiled.

"Thank you." Candace said.

Turbo smiled.

"No problem, Candace. Now let's find your code box." Turbo said.

Turbo and Candace then started looking for Candace's code box. They paid no attention to the main connection because they looked for anything that was separated from the rest of the codes. Turbo knew that Candace's code box wouldn't be part of the main complex because she was a glitch, and he told Candace about that. So they started to look in the blank space that surrounded the different codes. After two minutes, Turbo and Candace she saw one speck of color in the darkness. The two of them propelled themselves to move towards it, and when they got close to it, they saw that it was Candace's code box, and they could clearly see how it was her code box.

Candace's code box was crackling with electricity, and the name on the code box was scrambled, the letters being replaced with numbers and different symbols. It was like watching Q*bert rant. Turbo reached a hand out and tapped twice on the code box, but before the code box opened, there was a surge, and Turbo felt his hand getting shocked, and the pixels in his arm glitched red for a few seconds before returning to normal. Turbo hissed at the pain in his arm, grabbing it with his other hand. He looked back at the open code box and noticed that there wasn't much inside of it. Several parts of the code box were missing and everything looked poorly held together with the pixels constantly disrupting before reconfiguring. Turbo got a determined look before getting to work on fixing Candace's code box. However, ten minutes later, Turbo was still working. Candace was starting to get impatient, and she spoke up.

"I thought you said that this would be a piece of cake!" Candace said.

"Well, I might have lied! Your code box is incomplete and missing some parts, so I have to create new parts to put in their place. There are also some corrupted codes that I've never dealt with before. It may take me a while to figure them out, but it's not that bad. I just have to separate the corrupted files from the regular data. After that, it should be easy." Turbo replied.

Candace nodded and continued to wait while Turbo continued fixing her code box. After another ten minutes, Turbo pressed a button that closed the code box.

"Done!" Turbo announced.

Candace's code box gave off a bright light for a moment. When the light faded, the code box seemed normal. The letters were fine, and the code box wasn't crackling with electricity. Candace noticed that, but she didn't feel any different.

"Did it work?" Candace asked in confusion.

"Well, I think I have the answer to that." Turbo replied.

Turbo reached his hand out towards Candace's arm. However, when he placed his hand on her shoulder, it didn't go through her, and she didn't glitch.

"Yes, it worked. Your not a glitch anymore." Turbo replied.

Candace smiled.

"That's great. Anyway, we should get going and find the others." Candace said.

Turbo nodded.

"Right." Turbo said.

Turbo then led Candace out of the Code Room and closed the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of Sugar Rush, Candi was making her way through Game Central Station. After breaking out of the fungeon, she had decided to leave Sugar Rush and find a game that would have something that could help her take over Sugar Rush. And since none of the game characters knew about Anton possessing Candi and making her attack Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, and Crumbelina during the Random Roster Race, they didn't mind her as she walked through Game Central Station. As she walked, Candi thought about what things she could use from the other games in order to take over Sugar Rush.

 _"Let's see. What could I use from another game to take over Sugar Rush?"_ Candi wondered.

Eventually, Candi came across Hero's Duty. She got an idea.

 _"Hey, those are where those Cy-Bugs are. If I can reprogram some of them to obey me, then I can have them multiply and take over Sugar Rush."_ Candi thought.

Candi then entered the Hero's Duty game portal.


	7. Hero's Duty

**Chapter 7: Hero's Duty**

Ten minutes later, Candi arrived in Hero's Duty. She immediately started heading to the tower so she could find the Cy-Bugs. It took her fifteen minutes, but she finally arrived at the base of the tower. She was about to go in, but then one of the Hero's Duty soldiers, a private named Ross Gamgee, appeared.

"Hey!" Gamgee called out.

Candi turned around and groaned.

"What?" Candi asked.

"What do you think your doing? Why are you going into the tower?" Gamgee asked.

Candi froze. She hadn't thought about what she would say if someone stopped her before she found the Cy-Bugs.

 _"What could I say to him?"_ Candi pondered, rubbing her chin.

After a short bit, Candi thought of an answer.

"Um, I heard a report that said that someone escaped to the tower, and I'm checking it out." Candi replied, nervously.

Candi was relieved when Gamgee nodded, and she was also astonished that she was able to pull her cover off.

"Alright, then. I'll let you in." Gamgee said.

Gamgee then walked away. Candi sighed.

"That was a close one." Candi whispered.

Candi then entered the tower. She made her way to the elevator, got in, and pressed a button that would take her to the top floor. The elevator brought her to the top floor, and Candi got out. She made her way over to the section of the room that was covered with Cy-Bug eggs. She picked one up and concentrated. A red glow made its way out of her hands before covering the Cy-Bug egg. When the red glow had faded, the Cy-Bug egg had a tint of red. Candi then did that to some of the other Cy-Bug eggs before putting them in a pile.

 _"Now how do I get them out of here?"_ Candi wondered.

Candi looked over to the wall and noticed an escape pod. She got an idea and smiled.

"Perfect." Candi muttered.

Candi picked up the pile of Cy-Bug eggs, walked over to the escape pod, opened the escape pod's door, and put the eggs in the escape pod. However, when she was done, she looked outside of the window and noticed that the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon had arrived in Hero's Duty and had reached the entrance to the tower.

"Oh, great. It's them. Now they'll ruin everything." Candi muttered.

Candi then looked to her side and saw an intercom system that was by the escape pod. She tapped her chin as though she was in deep thought and then she grinned mischievously.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon entered the tower. After leaving Sugar Rush, they had decided to check Hero's Duty and see if Candi was there. Once they entered Hero's Duty, they came across Gamgee, who told them that he had seen Candi enter the tower. They thanked him and made their way to the tower and entered it. However, as they made their way through the hallways of the tower, the intercom activated.

 _"Hey, guys, do you hear me?"_ a voice asked on the intercom.

The Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon froze when they heard Candi's voice on the intercom, and they glanced around in confusion.

 _"I see you, guys. This is a nice little view of you guys that I have up here from the top."_ Candi said.

Gloyd gasped in realization.

"Candi's at the Ceremonial Stage!" Gloyd said.

Gloyd, the other Sugar Rush racers, and Cinndon ran to the elevator. Minty pushed the button rapidly, and she almost ripped the door open when it finally arrived. She, the other Sugar Rush racers, and Cinndon piled into the elevator, and Minty began to impatiently jam the button that would take them to the top floor.

 _"Nice try, guys. But your too late to stop me. I already have what I came here for."_ Candi said from the speaker that was inside of the elevator.

* * *

Candi shut off the intercom system and placed her hand on the intercom system. It turned to a cookie intercom system before it crumbled to the ground. Candi then jumped into the large driver's seat and started rummaging around in the glove compartment. Eventually, she found a driver's manual

"Ah ha, a driver's manual!" Candi exclaimed, snuggling down in the seat and propping her legs up on the steering wheel as if she had all the time in the world.

She started reading the driver's manual. After five minutes, she was done reading, threw the book behind the seat, and started playing with some buttons that would start the engine. However, as she did, the door to the top level opened up, and the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon ran in. Candi looked back and noticed them. She stuck two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly, the engine of the escape pod humming loudly.

"Looking for me, racers?" Candi taunted loudly.

Vanellope became angry because she knew that a virus was infecting her friend, and she ran the perimeter of the room in order to avoid crushing the Cy-Bug eggs. Candi slammed the escape pod's door shut in order to prevent the president from entering the cockpit, and she started getting ready for take-off. It was actually rather easy. The voice commands told the driver almost everything that he or she had to do. Candi prepared to fly away, but then she felt the whole shuttle shake when Vanellope glitched onto it just in time for them to take off.

The wind stung Vanellope's face like a thousand tiny knives as she tried to crawl along the top of the pod. She was not going to let Candi get away and do who knew what to the arcade, thanks to her being virus infected. Meanwhile, Candi was having quite a lovely time in her new toy, surprised that it had been so easy. She had just started lowering and directing the escape pod towards the portal entrance when the sound of beating glass made her look up. The determined face of Vanellope was enough to make her jump in the oversized seat that she was in.

"I'm not letting you get away, Candi!" Vanellope shouted, her voice muffled.

The escape pod zipped along the tunnel at high speed, and Vanellope hanged on to the escape pod for her life. Eventually, the escape pod zoomed into Game Central Station, and Candi made sure to steer it clear of the walls. She grinned when she saw the Sugar Rush game portal and aimed right for it.

She thought that she was home free... that was, until the unmistakable sound of shattered glass reached her ears and she looked up just in time to see Vanellope reach her arm into the cockpit. Vanellope grabbed Candi by her jacket and attempted to pull Candi out of the escape pod. However, Candi put the escape pod on auto-pilot so they wouldn't crash, and then she held onto the seat. She then grabbed Vanellope by her hoodie and punched her in the face. Vanellope almost flew off of the escape pod from the blow, but she regained her balance and turned back to Candi. However, Vanellope gasped as Candi pulled out an antennae from inside of the escape pod.

"GET OFF OF MY POD!" Candi screamed.

Candi swung the antennae, but Vanellope glitched out of the way. Candi swung the antennae again, but this time, Vanellope managed to grab the other side of antenna, and she began pulling on it, trying to yank it from Candi's grasp.

"Stop it!" Vanellope shouted, glitching violently.

During the struggle, Vanellope's pixels seemed to travel along until reaching Candi. She began glitching too, becoming a blob of red data.

"I'm not going let you undo all of my hard work!" Candi shouted while glitching.

Candi continued glitching as she and Vanellope struggled over the antennae. Eventually, Vanellope managed to pull the antennae out of Candi's grasp, and Candi stopped glitching. But when the glitching all settled down, Candi's avatar was gone, replaced with Anton. Vanellope was shocked and confused at the same time.

"What the heck! Who are you?" Vanellope asked.

Anton looked down at his appearance, surprised by the change, but then he looked back up at Vanellope and grinned.

"I'm Anton, the greatest virus EVER! And I did not take over Candi's body and come all this way to let you and those dumb little brats ruin my plans!" Anton replied.

Anton then glitched back to Candi, set the escape pod back on manual, and flipped the escape pod over so it was upside-down. Vanellope couldn't hold onto the escape pod anymore, and she slipped off and fell to the ground. Anton glitched back to himself, smirked, and then steered the escape pod through the Sugar Rush game portal.


	8. Cy-Bug Invasion

**Chapter 8: Cy-Bug Invasion**

Vanellope got up from where she fell to the ground, and she watched helplessly as Anton flew the escape pod into the Sugar Rush game portal. Just as he flew in, the other Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon ran out of the Hero's Duty game portal. Vanellope turned to face them.

"Guys, how did you get here so quickly?" Vanellope asked.

"Minty flew us out." Taffyta replied.

Vanellope nodded.

"Okay. Anyway, we need to get back to Sugar Rush and evacuate everyone." Vanellope said.

"Why?" Citrusella asked.

"Apparently, Candi did something to a couple of Cy-Bug eggs and is bringing them to Sugar Rush. I think that she modified them so they are like viruses again. If that is the case, then the game is in danger and we need to evacuate." Vanellope replied.

The Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon nodded in agreement.

"Okay then. Let's go." Sticky said.

Minty transformed into her Sakura form, and then she had her feet transform into two foot-equipped rocket thrusters. Once she did that, the other Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon held onto her, and Minty flew them into the Sugar Rush game portal.

* * *

In Sugar Rush, Anton flew the escape pod into the game and started looking for a place that he could place the Cy-Bug eggs. After flying for two minutes, he spotted the candy cane forest and got an idea. He landed the escape pod on a cliff, picked up the pile of Cy-Bug eggs, got out, and walked over to a taffy pond. He threw the Cy-Bug eggs into the taffy pond and watched as they disappeared. Anton nodded, glitched back to Candi, got back in the escape pod, started it back up, and flew away.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon flew into Sugar Rush. They made their way to the racetrack, where Timothy, Captain Kaiser, Ralph, Felix, and Tamora still were. Turbo and Candace weren't there because they hadn't returned from the castle yet.

"Guys! We need to evacuate the game!" Vanellope said upon arriving.

Timothy, Captain Kaiser, Ralph, Felix, and Tamora were confused.

"Why do we need to evacuate Sugar Rush?" Captain Kaiser asked.

"Candi escaped to Hero's Duty after breaking out of the fungeon. She modified a couple of Cy-Bugs so they are like viruses again, and she brought them into this game." Jubileena replied.

Tamora scowled.

"Well then, that's something we have to worry about. Since we don't know where the Cy-Bugs were placed and we don't have much time, we definitely need to evacuate now." Tamora said.

"How much time do you think we have?" Timothy asked.

As if to answer his question, a buzzing sound was heard, followed by an increasingly loud rumble from beneath the ground. Tamora cursed under her breath.

"We're too late." Tamora replied.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Timothy, Captain Kaiser, Ralph, Felix, and Tamora formed a circle, and whoever had powers readied their abilities.

"Remember, everyone, kill any bug on site. They won't recognize any of you, since they're viruses again, so they'll attack you. And make sure you don't get eaten." Tamora warned.

The ground behind the group split open, and at least half a dozen red colored Cy-Bugs emerged from the gaping hole, their eyes red with menace. Captain Kaiser was the first one to attack them. He scooped up a nearby pebble and, with all of his strength, threw it at one of the Cy-Bugs. It emitted an enraged cry of pain, and it and it's companions closed in on the group, while more Cy-Bugs swarmed out of the hole and began spreading throughout Sugar Rush.

* * *

Meanwhile, Turbo and Candace left the castle and started making their way back to the racetrack.

"So, what do you think everyone else is doing right now?" Candace asked.

Turbo shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe they found Candi and are waiting for us to arrive." Turbo replied.

The two of them noticed the Cy-Bugs burst out of the ground in the distance and start to spread throughout Sugar Rush.

"What's going on over there?" Candace asked.

Turbo gasped.

"There's a Cy-Bug invasion, which is weird because they aren't viruses anymore. But that's not important right now. What's important is that this threat is taken care of. Candace, go find somewhere safe to hide." Turbo replied.

Candace shook her head.

"No, I want to help." Candace said.

Turbo shook his head.

"Candace, you'll be torn to shreds if you try and fight those things in the state that they are in. Get somewhere safe. Me and the others will take care of this." Turbo ordered.

Candace was about to argue, but then she took another look at the Cy-Bugs that were in the distance and sighed.

"Alright, fine." Candace said.

Candace then ran back to the castle and went inside. Meanwhile, Turbo transformed into his Turbug form and started flying towards the racetrack.

* * *

Back at the racetrack, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Ralph, and Tamora were fighting off the Cy-Bugs. Timothy, Captain Kaiser, and Felix had headed to the castle in order to get out of the fighting, since they didn't have anything that was useful in fighting the Cy-Bugs. The candy citizens had evacuated Sugar Rush and went into Game Central Station, and Tamora had destroyed the entrance to the game in order to prevent the red Cy-Bugs from spreading into the different games.

Crumbelina turned a Cy-Bug into a cookie statue and then turned to Tamora, who used her machine gun to destroy three huge Cy-Bugs that had jawbreaker armor.

"Tamora, there's too many of them. We need to get somewhere where we have a better chance of fighting them." Crumbelina called out.

Tamora nodded and turned to everyone else.

"Everyone, fall back to the castle!" Tamora shouted.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Ralph, and Tamora started running away from the racetrack. Some of the Cy-Bugs tried to follow them, but Jubileena blew them up with a couple of cherry bombs before they could follow.

They made great progress, and they could see the castle a couple of yards away. But before they could progress any further, a huge swarm of Cy-Bugs appeared. The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Ralph, and Tamora started fighting off the Cy-Bugs, but as they fought, Vanellope got separated from the others. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Ralph in the distance. The wrecker had tried to follow her in order to keep her safe, but he had to stop to fight off some of the Cy-Bugs, and the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon were busy using their powers to fight the Cy-Bugs. She was on her own. A Cy-Bug charged at Vanellope, but she glitched out of the way and shot a blast of pixels at the Cy-Bug, destroying it. Another Cy-Bug flew down at her, but Vanellope glitched out of the way again and shot another blast of pixels that destroyed the second Cy-Bug.

A third Cy-Bug charged at Vanellope, who tried to hit it with blasts of pixels, but the Cy-Bug dodged the blasts of pixels and swung it's tail at her. Vanellope was thrown back onto the ground, causing a minor crater on impact. Her body hurt all over and she groaned in pain. She looked up, and her eyes widened at the sight of the Cy-Bug, which started making it's way towards her. Vanellope stood up and attempted to shoot a blast of pixels at him, but she was too tired to do so. She was breathless, speechless, and seemingly hopeless as the Cy-Bug crawled its way over to her. It's metallic legs tinkered and tapped at the hard chocolaty ground, causing Vanellope's heart to pound, and it's mouth opened wide as it finally approached her. It screeched and raised itself on it's hind legs, ready to make it's one and only fatal attack.

"OOOOH no you don't!" a familiar voice shouted.

The sound of massive buzzing wings echoed all around. Before Vanellope could look up, Turbo landed hard on the Cy-Bug with one of his sharp legs nailed through it's thorax, and the Cy-Bug immediately disintegrated into a mass of bits and pixels. Turbo then made his way over to Vanellope and gently picked her up.

"Are you okay, Vanellope?" Turbo asked.

Vanellope nodded.

"Yeah, I'm a little bruised up, but I'm fine." Vanellope replied.

By now, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Ralph, and Tamora had finished fighting off the swarm of Cy-Bugs, so Turbo picked them up and flew to the castle.


	9. Struggle In The Code Room

**Chapter 9: Struggle In The Code Room**

Ten minutes later, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Ralph, Tamora, and Turbo had arrived at the castle, and they were now holed up in the throne room in the castle. After arriving at the castle, they had met up with Timothy, Candace, Captain Kaiser, and Felix were. Felix used his hammer to heal the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Ralph, Tamora, and Turbo's injuries, and then they barricaded themselves in the throne room because the Cy-Bugs had broken into the castle and were trying to devour them.

Everyone started to wonder if they were going to die as they were holed up in the throne room. A large bang hit the castle wall, reminding them of the swarm of Cy-Bugs that were trying to break in. But suddenly, something clicked in Ralph's mind, and a look of sudden clarity appeared across the giant's face. He turned to face Tamora.

"I've got it! Tamora, what was it that you said about a beacon?" Ralph asked.

"That's the only thing that will stop them, but I don't see how..." Tamora started to reply.

Before Tamora could finish speaking, Ralph ran over to her.

"Give me your hover board. I've got some wrecking to do!" Ralph said.

Before anyone could utter a word of protest, Ralph got on the hover board and started heading straight to Diet Cola Mountain. However, he broke a giant hole in the wall in order to get there.

"Hey, there's a door!" Vanellope shouted angrily to him.

Hundreds if not thousands of Cy-Bugs looked right at the new entrance and came pouring in like a plague. Tamora immediately opened up on them with her machine gun, and the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Turbo used their powers to also take on the Cy-Bugs. As she, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Turbo battled the Cy-Bugs, Tamora told Timothy, Candace, Captain Kaiser, and Felix to stay where they would be safe. But her order wasn't heard by Timothy, who suddenly felt a fire roaring inside him at the sight of all the Cy-Bugs. Knowing that his daughter was somewhere out there being hijacked by a maniac made rage boil in his veins, and no amount of Cy-Bugs, bullets, powers, or psychotic viruses were going to get between him and Candi. The Confederate king wasted no time in running straight to the Code Room and tying a licorice rope around himself.

When he was sure that the licorice rope was secured to the wall, Timothy opened the door and dove straight into the tangle of wires and boxes. He quickly found Candi's code box and grabbed it. The name on it was glitching and flashing rapidly between 'Princess Candi DiCaramello Owens' and 'Anton.'. Swiftly, Timothy double tapped the code box and it opened up, revealing a nightmarish tangle of blue and red coding, fighting itself and struggling for control over the box. Timothy reached for the coding, but just when he was about to start untangling the mess, the whole code box freaked out, blinding him for a moment with a bright green light. As his senses slowly returned, Timothy heard a horrified scream of "Oh my land!" and a very dark giggling laugh. When his vision returned back to normal, he saw a viral stain of green code mixed in with the red and blue, now pulsating in a violent conniption of electricity. Three codes from three games, and only one of them was his daughter's. The red was obviously Anton's, so where did the green come from?

"Oh no." Timothy muttered in realization.

"Oh yes." a dark voice said.

Timothy turned around and froze in shock, mouth agape. Standing at the entrance to the Code Room was a Cy-Bug hybrid. It had the body of a Cy-Bug, with it's rapidly flapping wings, and the underbelly was a light green mass of twitching appendages. But that wasn't the horrible part. It's face was that of Anton... and then it was Candi's... and then it was Anton's again. Spastically, the creature's features jolted between twisted mockeries of the two characters, but the dominant personality was Anton's. No matter which face it landed on, Anton was the one talking, albeit sometimes in his voice and sometimes in Candi's voice.

"Well, look at me, king, or should I say..." Anton started to say. The face flashed briefly to Candi's face, and it blinked childishly, holding it's hands up to it's chin, and said "Daaadyyy!".

Timothy scowled, the creature's taunting having jolted him out of his shock. The face flashed back to Anton's face.

"I'm the most powerful VIRUS in the arcade! I can take over any game I want." Anton shouted. His face then flashed back to Candi's face and he asked "But what's this? Daddy, why are you messing with my cooooode?". His face then flashed back to his normal face and he shouted "That's not very NICE OF YOU!".

Anton lunged at Timothy, diving straight for him. Reacting quickly, Timothy pushed himself upward and floated higher into the Code Room. The viral abomination gave chase, grinning ear to ear with horrific sadism.

"Come back here! I'm still trying to kill you!" Anton yelled.

The brawl went on for a little longer, with a flurry of insectoid limbs whirring their way around and after Timothy, who barely managed to outmaneuver the Cy-Bug. It was still a bug, however, so it didn't really think things through. It didn't think of how dangerous it was to go hovering around the game's code and slash all of the pointy appendages around, for instance. It also didn't think of how dangerous it was to be a giant bug in a mess of wires and electricity. However, Timothy had thought of that. Soon, Anton was tangled in the cords, being painfully shocked and zapped by the electricity as it shot down the lines, buying Timothy just enough time.

Timothy shot down to Candi's code box and re-opened it. Frantically, he identified every scrap of blue that he could and untangled it from the others, delicately placing each piece in his pocket. When it was all done, all that was left was Anton's code and the Cy-Bug's code.

"STOP THAT! STOP MESSING WITH MY CODE!" Anton ordered angrily.

Timothy looked up above him. Anton's face was contorted into an image of pure unfiltered rage.

"OWENS, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Anton yelled angrily.

Anton frantically cut apart random wires and busted his way out. Timothy pulled himself up the licorice rope like a spider climbing it's web, scared and nervous. Within an instant, Anton was free and Timothy was running down the hall into the throne room.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Captain Kaiser, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo were still dealing with the Cy-Bugs. The castle was gone completely, and the ground had become a writhing mass of Cy-Bugs. Timothy ducked down and covered his head as Anton flung himself over his head. Quickly spinning around and regaining traction, Anton dived right back to Timothy, picking him up by the throat.

"GAME OVER, TIMOTHY OWENS!" Anton yelled.

Anton leaned a sharp talon back in order to finish Timothy off. But before he could, a bright explosion caught his attention. Hypnotically, every single Cy-Bug in the land stopped and looked at the beacon of light that was exploding from Diet Cola Mountain. Faintly, Ralph's figure could be seen leaping off of it and falling down it's side as the Cy-Bugs all drifted their way towards the beam of exploding soda. Even Anton wasn't immune to his Cy-Bug hybrid's weakness, and he found himself dropping Timothy onto the ground and heading on a straight course to his demise.

A few seconds later, everything was silent.


	10. Family Reunion

**Chapter 10: Family Reunion**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, October 24th 2108"_

The next day, everything was back to normal. After Anton and the Cy-Bugs had went into the beacon, Felix was able to fix the entrance to Sugar Rush and help Vanellope repair the game's code. And since Candace wanted to help the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon, Vanellope took her to the Code Room and gave her powers of her own, so she could help the team on missions. She modified Candace's code box so she had fire abilities, but since Candlehead already had fire powers, Vanellope had Candace's powers be slightly different so she could also control fire. However, not everything concerning Anton was finished yet.

After arcade hours, Timothy stood at the entrance to the Code Room, accompanied by Crumbelina, Vanellope, Candlehead, Gloyd, and Snowanna. Crumbelina was holding onto the licorice rope that was tied around Timothy's waist, and in his hand was a bag that was filled with all of Candi's codes. He breathed out a heavy sigh.

"Well, I sure hope I know what I'm doing." Timothy muttered.

Timothy stepped off into the blackness and swam up to the repaired code of Sugar Rush. Wires and boxes were glowing with life, but one code box was turned off. As he floated over to it, he noticed that the yellow name of 'Princess Candi DiCaramello Owens' was faintly covered with charred edges and slight burns on it, evidence of the struggle from the previous day. Hesitantly, Timothy double tapped it and opened the code box up. Of course, it was empty, but not for long. Gradually, he placed Candi's codes in their proper places. A name here, an article of clothing there, some personality traits there, and a series of numbers after that. The process went on for hours as he made sure that each and every detail was right where it belonged. But after an incalculable amount of time passed, Timothy came to the final part of restoring his daughter.

"Timothy, her character model is in the throne room now!" Timothy heard Snowanna shout from the entrance to the Code Room.

Timothy looked down at what was left in his hands: a data bank. Memory. Not the overall memory stored with the Sugar Rush racers and her other friends, but her personal memory that got separated from the rest when Anton took over her body. Gingerly, he placed the data bank in her code. He then attempted to activate her, but then his finger paused, and instead he wandered to the data bank. With a double tap, it opened up, and Timothy was free to browse his daughter's memories. The first memory that he looked at was Candi building a prototype kart and showing it to him and Crumbelina back when they thought that she wouldn't be able to regenerate in Sugar Rush. Another memory was of Candi exploring the rest of The World Of Disney and The World Of Nickelodeon for the first time. Another memory was of Candi getting her first trophy during racing. Another memory was of Taffyta letting Candi look at the Pink Lightning and telling her about it when she found the princess eyeballing it one day. And another memory was of him, Crumbelina, Ralph, and Vanellope helping her make the Tiramissle II.

Eventually, Timothy finished reading through all of her memories. As he finished, his eyes moved down and something caught his attention. There was a blank memory slot that said 'Insert New Memory.'. Timothy double tapped the slot, and a holographic keyboard appeared in front of him, it's blue light glowing and splashing all over the Confederate monarch. He wasn't going to manufacture a memory because instead he was going to leave a message. His fingers magnetically drew themselves to the keyboard and he typed.

 _"Candi, this is your dad. There's something that I want you to know..."_ Timothy typed.

He typed and typed and typed, explaining all the necessary things. He told her about how Anton had attached himself to her code like a parasite, about everything that the other Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon had went through in trying to help her, and everything else. He then told her about how much he loved having her as a daughter and that she was truly the greatest joy a father could ever have. After that was done, he pressed the "Save" button and the memory box closed. Then, with two final taps, he activated Candi. Hesitantly, he waited, listening for Crumbelina, Vanellope, Candlehead, Gloyd, and Snowanna. After ten minutes, Candlehead spoke up.

"Timothy, she's awake!" Candlehead called out.

Timothy gave the licorice rope two jerks, and Crumbelina pulled him back into the castle. Once he was out of the Code Room, he, Crumbelina, Vanellope, Candlehead, Gloyd, and Snowanna walked down the hall to the throne room. When they were outside of the throne room, Timothy and Crumbelina asked Vanellope, Candlehead, Gloyd, and Snowanna if they could give them some time alone. The four of them nodded and left them alone. Timothy and Crumbelina then stepped into the throne room, and they saw Candi sheepishly looking at the ground.

"Candi?" Crumbelina asked.

Candi looked up at Timothy and Crumbelina, tears in her eyes.

"M-M-Mom? D-D-Dad?" Candi asked.

After a moment where the words hang in the air, Candi ran forward and leaped into her mother and father's warm embrace.


End file.
